The present invention generally relates to the automated generation of a proposal, and more particularly, to the automated generation of evidence passages used for proposals.
Delivering effective proposals for competitive bids requires the ability to convey the best solutions that a proposer (e.g., a company or partnership) can offer, solutions that are aligned with customer needs and expectations, relevant for the customer's unique situation, differentiated from the competition, deliverable by the proposer, and cost effective. Efforts to assemble proposals are expensive, excessively consume the proposer's resources, and often fall short of delivering the best proposition for the customer. For example, an effective proposal ultimately communicates each of the various elements of the proposal in a way that is compliant, relevant, compelling/differentiated, deliverable, and effectively priced. However, on larger proposals, consistently producing effective proposals requires numerous and expensive iterations through bodies of information about the customer-expressed requirements, customer-relevant information, company and partner capability, competitive knowledge, and pricing.